


Home Sweet Home

by Meatball42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tidying Up with Marie Kondo RPF, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, House Cleaning, Joyful, Post-Canon, working on relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The Brock-Symbiote home has some... sanitation issues. Marie Kondo is there to help.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



“I can’t live like this,” Eddie complained. “It’s crazy! And wicked unsanitary!”

 **“I will not sacrifice our trophies. We earned them,”** Venom insisted.

Marie smiled at the pair, folding her hands and speaking kindly. Her translator repeated what she said for the cameras.

“What sparks joy in one partner may not spark joy in the other. That is why it is important to designate areas for each person’s special items. In this way, tidiness can reduce conflict.”

Venom considered his monument of bones. **“They can go in the shed.”**

“Fine,” Eddie grumbled. “Thank you."

“A good compromise,” Marie said proudly.


End file.
